


This Patch of Land

by Pendragons Dragonlord (PseudoAuthor)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Fluff, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, farming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 09:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PseudoAuthor/pseuds/Pendragons%20Dragonlord
Summary: “Those are turnips…because you’re also a turnip-head.”In which Merlin gives Arthur a farm.





	This Patch of Land

**Author's Note:**

> Written for coinelot and posted to tumblr. Set sometime during Arthur's reign. Post episode where Arthur decided that if he wanted to run away and be farmer, he'd bring Merlin with him.

“Merlin, where are we going?” Arthur tries not to sound too annoyed at his friend but it tends to be difficult when said friend is Merlin. “You know I have meetings to attend, speeches to write…I think you’ve forgotten that I’m the king.”

Ahead of him, Merlin continues onward. He can practically see Merlin roll his eyes. “I am well aware, sire, since you never fail to remind me. Also I am there for pretty much all your royal duties and I rewrite all your speeches so I don’t know why you’re going on about speech writing…”

“Fine,” he amends quickly because he doesn’t actually want Merlin too irritated with him - he’s still got to write a speech for next week’s cobbler guild meeting. He doesn’t know how to make jokes about shoes.

Finally Merlin slows down as they approach a quiet clearing . “Well what do you think?” He sounds proud, and a little shy.

“I don’t understand.” Arthur looks at the small square patches of green and purple that pop up from the dirt, he’s guessing they’re meant to be miniature fields . There’s a scarecrow right in the middle of it, standing upright with a horrific smile on it’s face. He turns to Merlin who shrugs, looking away.

“Gwen told me…about the farming.” As Merlin stutters out his explanation, Arthur feels his eyes grow wet. “I know…it’s nowhere near the same…but, I cleared it with Orwel - he owns the land, you see,” Merlin takes a breath before continuing, “I thought, when things got too much for you at the palace…you could come here.”

“Merlin…” he trails off because there is nothing even remotely in his vocabulary to convey how he feels about this. “You made me a farm.” He can hear the awe in his voice, how it comes out low, and inevitably touched.

Arthur blinks and steps further into the clearing. He crouches down running his fingers over one of the leaves . “That’s a carrot,” Merlin blurts out. He stands next to Arthur and points at the plot of dirt opposite them. “Those are cabbages…because you’re a cabbage-head.” He then points to the plot of dirt next to them. “Those are turnips…because you’re also a turnip-head.” He see’s Merlin’s boot scuff at the ground as he points to the patch of purple. “Over there, that’s lavender.”

Arthur edges closer to where he see’s the purple blossoms and smiles. Already he can catch the scent in the slight breeze that runs between the trees. "Gaius told me my mother loved that smell.“

He looks up, catches Merlin’s cheeks go pink. “I asked him to tell me about her. He told me that too.” 

Arthur’s not going to cry, but it’s a close thing. He stands back up, feeling a rush of fondness sweep over his body and gently clutches Merlin’s shoulder. "You’re going to help me with this.” It’s not a command, nor is it a question. It’s more of an offering and Arthur is relieved when Merlin nods his head - eyes crinkling and mouth curving up into a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay!


End file.
